Hanyou chu
by S.A. Tsukasa
Summary: Ever wondered who Ash's father was? Ever wanted to know why he has those Z's on his face? Well i dont know but this story might...


Hey you people who don't really know me…. Today I'm real bored…can't continue old fanfics of mine so I'm really at a big loss here…But I am writing a story and its turning out great thus far… Just 'cause I'm bored I think I'll write and Inuyasha/Pokemon fanfic! Yay cross-over! It won't really be a _cross-over_ cross-over, it'll be more like the Pokemon characters (and maybe some Inuyasha) placed in an Inuyasha-like setting. I'll see how it works out so I hope you like it…yeah…right…

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any thing of the essence of Pokemon. I just write these crazy stories for my own amusement and I like seeing Satoshi-kun (Ash) suffer immeasurable pain . …. Okay! Let's GO!

This is the world of Pokemon, where dreams become reality and reality become dreams. A place where, at times, folklore, fantasy and reality merge as one to boggling the mind and claim the soul. It could also lead to dire consequences if one does not keep these 'realities' from mixing…

It was a dark, cold night in the small town of Pallet.

Most people were already asleep, tucked away in their beds; mothers have already sang their hypnotizing lullabies and random others had already closed shop for the night. But some were still awake and away from home partying at various night clubs in the nearby city of Viridian, getting drunk and getting played. Two young girls were doing just that.

It was the first day of summer vacation and Delia felt she had the right to party!

_I'm 16 years old, damn it! I know I can take care of myself! _

She thought as she and her best friend, Sydney, walked into pub after pub before hitting the right place. It was called _The Dark Abyss_ and it sounded just perfect.

"Let's go in Dee!" exclaimed Sydney, her blue eyes reflected by the neon lights.

"Maybe we'll finally find the right kind of boys in there!"

"Yeah, that's just what I want, a_ rocker_ to be my future husband." Said Delia defiantly.

"Aww come on! Where's the fun in not even trying the place out! 'Sides, what's wrong with having a punk rocker for a boyfriend! That'll give ya status! No one back home wants to mess with a gangsta much less a punk!"

"Okay, fine…" she said giving in.

"Great!" Sydney yelled, taking Delia's arm and dragging her in, Sydney's blonde hair bouncing behind them. As they walked toward the door where the _real _fun began, they could feel the music pounding in their ears, their hearts practically being beat by the music's hypnotic rhythm. Opening the door, they saw a river of people of thousands of cultures, all dressed in black, banging and stomping to the brain-racking melodies. People were jumping off stage into the awaiting arms of the sea below. They were carried on until they were dropped only to start over. "Do you think we're dressed right?" asked Delia timidly. Sydney checked her out- Delia wore a checkered pink blouse and demin mini skirt, her hair was tied up into braided pigtails and her strawberry lip-gloss glowed brightly under the dark lights.

"Well…," said Sydney, "you could look better."

"Great…first I don't fit in at school and now I don't even fit in with the outcasts…" she sighed, " I might as well go home now…"

Sydney's eyes burst open. "ARE YOU CRAZY? We've made it this far, girl! We can't turn back now! And don't worry so much about your outfit! All we need to do is change your hair style and you'll fit in just fine with these punks!"

"…You really think so…?"

"Girl, I _KNOW_ so!" With that said, Sydney undid Delia's braids and let her amber hair flow downward. She then held up a compact mirror for her to see.

"See Dee? Nothing to worry about! I'm sure you'll find the guy of you're dreams tonight!"

"Yeah, maybe I will." She said, her voice growing more confident.

The band, which was emitting those strong melodies, stopped playing, bringing the club to a strange, deathly silence for a few seconds only to be replaced by the strong murmur of the mostly young crowd. Feeling somewhat relieved Delia and Sydney made their way to the bar to order a few drinks for themselves: ginger-ale for Delia and a cherry martini for Sydney. "Man, Dee, live a little." Sydney bought Delia a strong apple cider hoping that she'll at least drink that. When she still refused it, Sydney got up to talk to some of the club guys, namely the bartender.

Delia sat there in silence as she listened to a tape recording of Nirvana's new single. _I wish I never came…_ she thought to herself _It's no fun. My 'best friend' ditched me, I'm surrounded by potential murderers and there are no cute_- "May I help you?" Startled, Delia spun around to the owner of that voice.

It was a boy -or was he a man? He didn't seem that much older than her, maybe by two or three years but he had such a youthful, boyish face it seemed as though it could break out into a smile at anytime. This, of course, did not make him look much different from the club attendees. Under his deep chestnut eyes, he wore heavy black eyeliner and above them, red eye shadow. On his cheeks he had two purple slash marks. His messy, ebony hair had a strange sliver tint to it and was tied up into a small ponytail. He wore a large black shirt, shouting the words, 'You laugh at me because I'm DIFFERENT, I laugh at you because YOU'RE ALL THE SAME.' His baggy, black pants dragged on the floor as he walked closer to her. He extended his arm to her in a friendly gesture revealing an assortment of studded wristbands and Nintendo shout-outs.

"May I help you?" he asked again, his voice kind and gentle, his white teeth glistening.

"Sure…" said Delia, her cheeks aflame, "but I don't know what you could help me with…"

The boy looked slightly taken aback by her response. "You look like you need something. Like you're looking for something-or is it someone?" Delia blushed a little _Why am I talking to this guy?_ She thought, _I don't even KNOW him._ "…Uh, well…you see…" she stuttered, unable to control her raving hormones.

"Don't worry," he said, his voice seemed so kind…so gentle… "You don't have to tell me. By the way, my name's David but my subordinates call me Prince of the Northern Lands."

Delia gave him a kind smile, "My name's Delia, no more and no less." David returned the smile, "Delia…" he said as if he were testing out the name, "that's a sweet name. Like honey."

Delia blushed even more. It was the way he said her name, cradling each syllable as if it were a newborn child. "Are you new here, Delia?" David asked.

"Uh… you can tell?" _Great I didn't think I was THAT obvious…_

"Yeah, the way you dress. It looks like you're a hooker-no offense." He added quickly as to not offend her. Delia fumed a little ignoring his last two words.

_How dare he speak to me like that! This is all Syd's fault! I shouldn't even be here! _Delia began to get up to leave but David was quicker. He grabbed her arm gently and beckoned her to sit down, but she refused.

"Look Delia, I didn't mean to insult you. It's not very often that I can talk to people my own age…", he said trailing off, "…but I'll understand if I'm bothering you…."

In a moment Delia's anger was replaced with guilt and she soon found herself sitting at his side again.

"We both have the same problems…I can't really talk to the kids at my school either, and the only thing I'm really good at is cooking. I'm hoping to open my own restaurant or something some day."

David looked at her, a relieved look on his face.

"That's a cool dream Delia. I bet that you could do that, I'll even support you through it."

Delia's face lit up. "Really! But I just met you, how can I trust you?"

"Because that's just how it is. Some people put their trust on anyone as a sort of first impression. When I first saw you, I knew you were new to the club and that you were looking for someone. Not only that but I could almost tell that you didn't want to be here and were ready to get up and leave. As for me, I came here to end it all--but then I met you. I trusted you the minute I saw you. I owe my life to you Delia."

_Only A little while longer and this human will be mine_

Delia could no longer hear the mummer of neither the crowd nor the pulse pounding music. David's words echoed and flowed through her body and mind. They were so simple yet so warm and pure. She didn't know what she said in response.

The next thing she knew she was on the dance floor with David jumping and banging and going to the flow of the music. Three songs played that night-- all hard rock. When the music finally stopped, David and Delia ran outside laughing and yelling, telling each other what they loved and what they hated, their dreams and realities, their pasts and their future. They continued to run around aimlessly when it began to rain-hard. But they didn't care, they just kept on running, two kids in love. Eventually, they did have to get out of the rain. They stopped at a nearby diner, their clothes soaking wet. The two laughed hysterically out of pure bliss. They settled themselves onto on of the diner tables and fell quiet.

David looked up at Delia as she looked out the window in a casual fashion. Her hair was soaked to the roots, as were her clothes. Her deep chocolate eyes shone with happiness and content and she had a strange smile on her lips as if she were keeping a funny secret. He looked at the curves of her body, admiring her bottom.

Looking up a little higher he noticed her breasts-_not too big and not too small_ he thought. _She has a nice personality too. She's so sweet and little. But I can't have her, once she finds out…_ He could almost feel himself lose his human guise. Suddenly Delia looked at him with amusement. Surprised, David stared back.

"What?" he asked.

"I saw what you were staring at you pervert." She said while trying to keep a straight face.

David blushed heavily and tried to change the subject.

"Well….uh…it's just that…one of your buttons was undone so uh…"

Delia took a quick glance downward then looked back at him, still trying to keep a straight face. Soon she couldn't keep it in any longer and she burst out laughing.

"Huh? What's so funny?" He asked, still slightly blushing from her last comment.

"You're makeup! It's all drippy!" Unable to say anymore she kept on laughing soon joined by David, that is until they were kicked out by the manager himself-rain or no rain. They laughed even harder as they ran from the diner into the dark night.

The two kept running until they soon found themselves in the thick of the woods with only the sounds of their still beating hearts and the occasional Hoothoot. Overhead was the full moon clearing the rain clouds, if you looked close enough, you could see each of the milky white craters.

With a quick gesture, David then took Delia into his arms and wrapped her in a loving kiss. He undid the buttons of her shirt, her hand guiding the way…. Eventually…they had sexual intercourse and enjoyed it the whole way through lots of French kisses were involved but I cannot allow myself to describe it… Soon they were sitting side by side bathed by the moon's caressing glow. David looked into her eyes and was entranced by her luminescent beauty; Delia looked into his eyes and was entranced by the strange aura that surrounded him. For a moment she thought she saw something strange about him-like a tail or something.

That didn't matter whatever it was it must have been just a trick of the light or something. Yeah that was it, moonlight was playing tricks with her mind. But something just wasn't right…she could have sworn she saw a flicker of …something. David started to feel a strange pang in his gut--like a cramp or something.

He doubled over a little, hoping Delia wouldn't notice. The pain soon became unbearable, but he tried his best to keep it to himself. _No! Not yet! Not now…that damn witch! Didn't make the potion strong enough…_ he thought. "David, are you okay?" Delia asked timidly as she walked towards him and put a reassuring hand on his back.

"Yeah I'm…okay," He said between pants, "Just need to sit down and catch my breathe…" Delia began to panic when a minute passed and he still hadn't regained his composer. "David, maybe you could come to my house and rest there for the night. It's not far from here…"

The pain in David's guts only grew stronger-he knew he couldn't keep the guise up any longer.

"De…Lia, you go on ahead home…I'll see you later…"

"But what if I never see you again?"

"Don't worry we'll find…each other like at …the club…"

"But…"

"_GO NOW DELIA!"_

His voice no longer held the calm kindness it had before----it was cold and harsh. Terror ran through her body as that other worldly voice filled with malice rang through her ears. Not only was his voice different, his eyes and hair seemed to have changed color entirely.

His hair was now a silvery white-and growing longer. His eyes were changing to a bright yellow-they still held that captivating kindness. David yelped a little and Delia could see his body take a larger form, until he was at least seven feet tall. He soon grew nails and fangs and was complete. A silent scream escaped Delia but the transformed David covered her mouth.

"Delia, you are so naïve." His voice was now calm and smooth as if it could attract everyone's attention. Delia soon calmed down enough to closely examine his new face. He still had that same youthful look on his face but it was no longer joyous-it looked about ready to tear at the flesh of any man who dared to do him wrong. His yellow omniscient eyes burrowed into hers entrancing her in their vibrant beauty but at the same time they seemed so nonchalant and mysterious…and so uncaring... His now silver hair was long and silky and seemingly made by moonlight. He still wore red eye shadow and had purple streak marks-two on each cheek. David was also wearing a different outfit, like ones you would see the ancient Japanese royalty wear.

"Delia," he said again in that same silky voice, "go home now and it's best if you tell no one of what you saw today. Do you understand?" Delia could do no more but nod her head in response. "I'm sorry to say Delia, but you mortals are so foolish and so easily moved by simple words. I believe it's because you fools think with your heart and not your brains. But I am glad that some of you can at least serve _some_ kind of purpose. For that I thank you, and now I must leave. You're presence annoys me." Then he vanished as if he had dissolved into the night.

Delia ran like she never ran before.

_What was I thinking?_ She thought as tears steamed down her face. _There was no David…Only that…thing…What have I done?_ She kept running faster, hoping that once she saw home, she'd wake up in her bed and find out that it was only a dream. _Oh please, God let this all just be a nightmare…please_ Nocturnal Pokemon moved as quickly as they could out of her way, her sobs echoing throughout the woods.

Finally after what seemed like hours of running, Pallet Town finally came into view, but Delia didn't feel relieved. Reality finally began to sink in, as the precautions of her single mother echoed through her, haunting her.

_Please make it stop…please…_

Delia clutched her head, willing the memories to stop.

_I have to go to Professor Oak…he'll understand…I hope… _

Delia walked down the empty streets, her footsteps disrupting the towns' sleepy silence. In a few minutes, she was in front of the lab, knocking on the front door. A light was on in the dining room window. "Coming, coming!" called a voice from the inside. Professor Oak came bustling to the front door, looking surprised to see young Delia this late at night.

"Ms. Ketchum, what are you doing here, at this hour? It must be about 1 o'clock in the morning!" Either way Professor Oak led Delia in and had a good look at her. Her face was completely tear stricken, her eyes bloodshot from crying. Dirt and leaves were caught in her hair, her clothes slightly tarnished. "Delia…what happened?"

Delia told him the whole story, every detail (with the exception of consensual sex to make it seem like date rape). They were sitting around the coffee table now, Professor Oak in complete shock of her story. Delia had a thick, pink blanket wrapped around her, a cup of chamomile tea clutched in her shaking hands. After a moment's pause Professor Oak spoke.

"A demon." Delia glanced up slightly at the Professor.

"A demon?"

"Yes," he replied, "most demons cross over from the demon realm to the human world to _mate_ with young girls. That way they have some decent ground in the our world. They're trying to regain control of both worlds, like they had in the Meiji Era and even before that. When they mate with unsuspecting young girls---like you, Delia; the child which is produced is called a _hanyou_, or a half-demon. Usually these half-demons are filled with rage and spite and eventually led to many of the world's disasters."

Delia stared at the professor a look of anguish across her face. "Wha-? How do you know that I'm even gonna have a baby?" But inside she was torn apart-she knew the answer even before the professor said anything.

"Delia," he said, as though speaking to a scared child, "it's inevitable. You will have a child---a demon child." He paused a moment to let this all sink in, sipping his now cool cup of tea. (Isn't he a nice guy? So caring.) Delia stared down at her own cup, her eyes welling up with tears.


End file.
